dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxblood
Afraid_of_the_big_bad_werefox_by_jasonwerefox-d3ra5tw-1-.jpg During the 3rd Attempt that Dark Luthor made against the Wolf-Kingdom. Another entity had been created in his long days of studying. A creature that hadn't been as brutish as his Raions. Or Deadily as his Batbloods. But this time... a creature that had been built upon cunning intellect alone. The Foxbloods. Kitsune's had been at large during the era's in which the First ones still inhabitated earth. And a few still romaed the earth, just like other small scragglers of the Oni class that were banished and left here to die. He'd killed a powerful Kitsune from the regions that later on be called Japan. Using a powerful Necromancy spell, he'd ressurect the dead Kitsune and use its body to create pups, but he'd altered there DNA with Man. When the Creatures were born they showed early signs of intellect and were extremly fast. Soon enough he'd built an Army of the creatures, sicking them out on the Wolfblood populace. But Cunning intellect would only get them so far as the Wolfblood race defeated them in Combat. And to add insult to injury... they'd turn the creatures against Dark Luthor so nearing the end of the war, they chose to fight with the Wolfbloods. ( With a bit of persuasion from the Wolf Prophet of course ) Unlike the other Beastblood races however, they are the most attuned with there chi. And by far the most dangerous in terms of combat ONLY when they implement in chi-usage. They even have been known to have the abilites to use Dragoon level of Chi-techniques, and The Dragoons form Dragon Kang are almost rivaled by none in this department. lunar_werefox_by_cinna_tree-d8c9mrc.jpg werefox.jpg the_fox_the_werewolf_by_valkiriaix-d2y9wz5.jpg After Dark Luthor had been pushed back once again, the Foxbloods scattered all across the Europe areas and some even in South America. Its said that small tribes of the Foxbloods still exist. Physiology werefox_commission_by_solidasp.jpg A Foxblood, a being with the power to transform into a humanoid Fox-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They follow the same princpals as the Wolfbloods, in terms of getting the curse. They have to be bitten, and they even have those that are born with it known as 'The gifted '. However they are the best hand to hand combatant due to how chi-senstive the race is. They can do some of the most extradionary things with there chi. Where they lack in physical power itself, they replace with skill and chi technique, and keen intellect with unrivaled cunning prowess. jason_werefox_lee_by_jasonwerefox-d482whx.jpg *Animal Morphing *Conversion *Feral Mind *Lunar Mind *Lunar Empowerment *Transformation/Partial Transformation *Enhanced Chi Manipulation - Every thing every other Race can do with there chi. The Foxbloods can use this 20x its normal means *Enhanced Chi - Magic - The Dragoons have masterd the Art of Chi-Magic, and so have the Foxblood races. Most are born with this skill, and if they train it, they have the potential to become powerful Magic users. *Dagger Proficiency *Supernatural Intelligence Category:Beastblood Category:Information